carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Happy65/Portal:Football
There should be a page, called Football in Brunant, for this. Wabba The I (talk) 17:20, April 15, 2014 (UTC) That might be a better idea. Most of the data here can be found in other pages but we could use one detailing the history of football, not just club but also international and women's too.An overview of Brunanter competitions could also be added. HORTON11: • 17:26, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I disagree with you. This is a different type of page, designed to give awards to pages (like featured article, featured image, etc.), and update editors on which pages are low quality and need an improvement, and just football in Brunant on a general basis. Nick Talk 19:09, April 15, 2014 (UTC) There is no reason for making a portal about football. We can put this in a seperate page. On Wikipedia there are also pages like "Football in Belgium" or "Football in England". That new page would be an overview about the football in Brunant. Yes this is a different page but we also have pages such as Languages of Brunant, Brunanter cuisine and History of Brunant. We don't make portals about langauges, cuisine or history, you understand? And what awards are you talking about? Featured articles are chosen here. I agree about the part of "low quality". But we have this for low quality pages. Wabba The I (talk) 20:11, April 15, 2014 (UTC) On Wikipedia there is a page called Portal: English football too. The portal page is designed to update editors on which pages need improving and which pages need create. This is the first portal, once we expand we can make several others but I'm sure many people would agree that people have put the most work into sport (particularly football). We could give out featured articles to football related articles every few months. The category you linked me has many articles, and people that want to improve sport-related articles would spend time looking for which articles are sport (especially new recruits). I haven't finished the portal yet, but I'm planning to add the features (featured football article, featured football image) which we can show on the main page. We could also add a featured sport panorama, if I can find a good one. If you want to make the page "Football in Brunant", go ahead, but portals are designed for different things (like I've said). Nick Talk 07:03, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I get what you're going for, but have you seen how often the wikipedia portals are updated? Some have not been changed in months, and frankly I don't see frequent updating of this happening, so I'd probably side with Wabba on this. HORTON11: • 13:06, April 18, 2014 (UTC) That's because there is so many on wikipedia. If you actually gave the portal a chance, it's possible for it to work out. If you want to side with Wabba, that's your choice, however wouldn't it be nice to give something new a chance? We are an expanding wiki after all, and have almost reached the 2,000 page mark. Nick Talk 13:11, April 18, 2014 (UTC) You sat that now, but... Well work on this as a test portal. HORTON11: • 13:53, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I still don't like it. This wikia is too small for a portal. Wabba The I (talk) 17:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you should give it a chance first? I haven't changed anything yet, it's still under construction. If you don't like it that doesn't mean we have to delete it. Maybe Horton could but he's an admin, we're just normal users. It's like me saying "I don't like Traspes. Let's delete it" (which you said on Libertas wiki) for example. Nick Talk 17:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) It's nothing like that, happy. But I would not agree with deleting it yet. Perhaps you should work on it on a subpage first as a test version instead. I might move it, and if you keep it active and make it good then it could become a regular feature. HORTON11: • 17:43, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Happy, you edited that post nearly a year after you originally posted it. :P At that point, I think it might be better to just post a new post. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC)